


For What It's Worth

by Maifire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foster Care, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith leaves, Klance if you squint, M/M, Oneshot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), keith is a foster kid, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: An angsty oneshot of Lance meeting someone from Keith's home life.





	For What It's Worth

It was nearing the end of October. Leaves were starting to turn their fall colors, and animals were getting ready for the winter. 

It was a time for change, and Lance loved change. It meant new experiences, new friends. Change helps him remember that nothing lasts forever. 

Lance walks into the grocery store. He was having his friends over, and he needed snacks. Desperately. His phone pinged and he looked down, not watching where he was going. Lance stuttered, almost tripping on his shoelaces, until he ran right into an older woman.

“I’m so sorry,” he straightened himself up, “Oh, Mrs. Kogane I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I going.”

He sighed in relief, at least it was someone he somewhat knew, and he could attempt to make an awkward situation somewhat less so by making small talk. 

She had greying hair and tired eyes, she looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “I’m- I’m sorry dear, but you must be thinking of another person. I am not Mrs. Kogane.”

She turned fully around and started rolling her cart down the aisle. Already moving towards the frozen food. 

Lance froze for a beat before running and catching up behind her, “But you’re Keith Kogane’s mom, aren’t you? I’ve seen you pick him up from school before.”

The woman stopped, looking startled before forcing a smile. A flicker of recognition passed over her face, before a look of sadness settled there. 

As soon as she opened her mouth to answer a small girl ran up to them, “Mommy! Mommy! Can we get cookies? Please!”

The girl had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Lance noted that she looked vaguely like Keith.

He let out a small laugh and put his hands on his knees, “Why hello there! What may your name be?”

The little girl put her hands on her hips, jutting out her lower lip, “Mommy told me never to talk to strangers!”

Rude like Keith too.

The mother sighed and shooed her daughter in the opposite direction, “That’s enough Bethany. You can go pick out some cookies, just don’t go far okay?” 

She looked like she was going to collapse from exhaustion.

Bethany squealed in delight, running off towards the baked goods. Lance turned to the woman and smiled, “Keith never mentioned he had any siblings.”

Even though she might have been a bit frank, the little girl was cute. He wondered why Keith never mentioned her. 

The woman blinked and took a step back, looking like she was at a lost for words. 

“No it’s not- she’s not,” she took a sharp breathe in, “Keith never mentioned he had any friends?”

Now it was Lance’s turn to be taken aback, she must be joking right? 

“What? He really hasn’t- um.” he coughed, clearing his throat, “Yeah...yeah but he hasn’t been at school for the past couple of weeks. He’s not sick is he?”

Lance didn’t get it- Keith had been sitting with him, Hunk, and Pidge at lunch since early September. Hunk and Pidge had even told him that Keith was in some of their more advanced classes and that they got along splendidly.

So why had he never even mentioned them to his own mother? Why did she look so ashen when Lance had told her this? 

The woman smoothed down the straying hairs around her forehead, sighing and then moving her hands down her face. Maybe she had caught whatever bug was keeping Keith home. Lance couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her.

“No, um... no I don’t think-” she shook her head, “Sorry, what was your name again?”

How did she not even know if Keith was sick or not? Maybe Keith had run away from home. That would make sense as to why the older woman looked so tired. 

The whole situation left Lance with a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Lance. Lance McClaine.” he held out his hand, “Are you sure Keith never said anything?”

She took Lance’s hand and shook it, “It’s very nice to meet you Lance. I’m Mrs Johnson, I was fostering Keith. He- he was sent back to Helping Hands two weeks ago. I’m sorry, he never mentioned…”

Lance ripped his hand back as though she had burned him, pulling the jacket tightly against him. A sudden cold had washed over the store. 

What the hell Keith? 

Lance felt like he had been lied to. The tough, brash Keith he had gotten to know over the past month was slowly melting away into a broken, hollow shell.

He tried to smile but couldn’t, “O-oh.”

The little girl bounced back over. Bethany, Lance thought.

Mrs. Johnson pursed her lips and turned her back to Lance, “I’m sorry but I really have to-”

“It’s fine I was just leaving anyways.”

Lance hurried out into the parking lot towards his car, tucking his hands in his arms. Even though the sun was out and it was at least another month before it truly turned cold, Lance felt numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best ever, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile. Currently it's a oneshot but if enough people like it I might add on.


End file.
